The Truth
by Demetergirl
Summary: A short story about Mistoffolees, Bombalurina, and Macavity's relationship. Spoken by Jenny to Munkustrap. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to ALW, TSE, and the RUG!

_

* * *

_

The Truth

Munkustrap was thinking about Macavity again. He didn't think that it added up. He and Tugger were so different from their brother. They looked nothing alike and he suspected that Macavity was a magic cat like Misto. He and Tugger had no powers and their coats had a lot of black in them, whereas Macavity's was ginger and red, like Bomb's.

"Of course!" Munkustrap said as the answer hit him. He jumped to his feet and ran off to find Jennyanydots, the keeper of the records.

>.

"Jenny!" Munkustrap called as he entered Jenny's den.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "Hello Munkustrap. I wasn't expecting you."

"Jenny, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, hon. What about?" Munkustrap hesitated before saying,

"Macavity."

Jenny stared at him for a moment before saying, in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal, "What about him?"

"He's not really me and Tugger's blood brother is he?" he said in a serious tone.

Jenny looked at him with a shocked expression, but then she sighed. Munkustrap was very after all, she knew he would figure it out eventually, "No he's not," she agreed.

"He and Bomb are twins and Misto in their older brother," he stared at her, "Am I right?"

Jenny looked at him with a defeated expression, "Yes."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell us?" he asked her, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Now Munkustrap," Jenny said pleadingly, "Let me explain the story."

Munkustrap his mouth to argue, but couldn't bring himself to yell at one of the cats that took care of him the most in his kitten days. He closed his mouth and nodded, Jenny smiled, "You never were one to argue," she gestured for him to sit down. He sat on a large blue cushion, which he assumed Bustopher Jones slept on. Jenny sat on the baby pink pillow adjacent to the one Munkustrap was on.

>.

"Okay," Jenny sighed, "It all started when Misto was born. His father was our resident magician, and Bustopher's brother, and his mother was a beautiful ginger queen. When Misto was six months old he showed signs of having his father's gift. At that point in time Misto could walk and talk and his father began teaching him how to use his powers. But one night, just after the Jellicle Ball, while Misto and his dad were coming home from a lesson down at the docks they were attacked by a pack of Pollicles," Munkustrap gasped. He had never known much about Misto's past.

Jenny nodded solemnly, "Bustopher and I were taking a moonlit walk when we heard some loud yelping and saw a bright flash of light. We ran toward the sound where the light had emanated from, and when we go there we…" she faltered and Munkustrap saw that she had tears in he eyes. He patted her on the back and nodded his head encouragingly. Jenny nodded a thanks and finished her statement, "we found his father lying in a bloody heap on the ground with Misto curled next to him, crying." She paused to blow her nose, "Everyone was upset, but no one, except maybe Misto, was as upset s Misto's mother. She cried, and cried every day until two weeks later, when she died giving birth to Bomb and Macavity," Jenny's eyes were tearing up again, but she continued, "Old Deuteronomy thought it would be wise to separate Bomb, Misto, and Macavity. He didn't want them to grow up in grief. So Misto came to live with me and Bustopher, Bomb went to live with Demeter, and Macavity went to live with you and Tugger. The only one who didn't know that they were adopted was Macavity. I don't know why Old Deuteronomy wanted to keep it secret from him, maybe he knew that the ginger kitten would grow up to be the Napoleon of Crime. We were going to reunite the three at Bomb and Macavity's first Jellicle Ball, but the events that happened," Munkustrap gave an involuntary shudder at the memory of that night. He remembered all to well the dark warehouse, and the fight to rescue Demeter from Macavity's clutches. "And after we saw Macavity's warm feelings towards the two he thought were his brothers," Munkustrap laughed darkly, Macavity hated he and Tugger. Jenny nodded and continued, "We decided not to tell him that Misto and Bomb were his siblings, for their protection. We were scared if we told anyone, including Bomb, Misto, Tugger, and you, it might slip out and reach Macavity's ears. Then Bomb and Misto would be in more danger…"

"And," Munkustrap said, "It would give Macavity even more reasons to hate Misto!"

Jenny looked relieved that Munkustrap was seeing why no one had told him, but she still asked, "Do you hate me for not telling you?" Munkustrap looked at her, shocked, and then gave her a big hug.

"I could never hate you!" Jenny looked relieved and Munkustrap turned to go, but when he got to the door he turned and said, "Jenny, I think we should keep this conversation a secret." _I know all to well about_ _having to hide someone's identity to keep them safe _he thought to himself, thinking of Jemima. Jenny smiled at him and he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know this story wasn't really action packed, but I hope you liked it anyways! 


End file.
